This is Mine
by Tetsuya Kumiko
Summary: [Akashi X OC fanfic] Apa rasanya jika orang yang kamu sukai mulai menunjukan reaksinya?Juga,'dicap' miliknya? Sejak kuingat, aku telah suka pada orang itu sangat lama, aku tidak merasa ia pernah memberikan reaksi terhadapku, tapi tiba-tiba...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Udara terasa dingin, jalan yang seharusnya berwarna merah muda sekarang tertutup oleh warna putih

"salju"

Aku berjalan, sambil menatap kosong ke langit yang telah berubah menjadi gelap dan sekarang, aku berjalan sendirian, tidak kutemui satu orang-pun di jalan. Aku berencana untuk pergi ke café untuk menghangatkan diri.

DRRRTT…DRRRRT

Ponselku bergetar, aku membukanya dan melihat nama yang ada di layar serta tersenyum. Aku mengangkat telponnya dan hendak berkata 'halo',tapi rencana berubah setelah seseorang membekap mulutku. Padanganku mulai buram dan mataku tertutup.

'_apa yang terjadi?lebih pentingnya, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?'_

Aku mulai membuka mata, lantai terasa dingin, seperti tergeletak di ranjang es. Aku berada dalam suatu ruangan yang benar-benar kosong, hanya ada satu pintu. Jika aku terus disini, aku akan mati kedinginan, maka aku putuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar.

_Tapi….._

Tak ada gunanya, aku benar-benar tidak tau dimana aku, aku tinggal sendirian, tidak ada saudara, tidak ada ayah, juga tidak ada ibu. Jadi jika aku memang mati beku di sini, tidak akan ada yang tahu…

'_dimana…ponselku..?...sial, aku menjatuhkannya di jalan.'_

Di saat itu juga aku menggulung diriku seperti bola, aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi… aku hanya bisa berharap suatu keajaiban untuk terjadi…

Tubuhku mulai susah untuk digerakan dan pandanganku benar-benar buram, aku hendak menyerah ketika…

Pintu terbanting buka

BRAKKK

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat orang yang di pintu itu.

Karena…yang aku lihat adalah sosok yang familiar, sosok seseorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah yang membawa gunting di tangannya.

'_Akashi…'_

Kemudian, aku kehilangan kesadaran dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Akhirnya kamu bangun." Suara itu datang dari laki-laki yang berada di mimpiku tadi, laki-laki yang telah aku sukai selama aku ingat, Akashi Seijuro.

"A-AAkashi…..apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di k-kamarku?" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku

"Kamarmu…? Ini kamarku." Perkataanya membuatku terkejut

"K-kamu bilang k-kamarmu…? A-APAAAA?!" kataku setengah berteriak

"Apa kamu tidak ingat kejadian tadi malam? Dan…pipimu merah, dasar mesum"

"Siapa yang kamu bilang mesum?" aku mengembungkan pipiku sebagai tanda bahwa 'aku marah' secara tidak serius. Kemudian, aku merasakan ada reaksi beda dari Akashi yang belum pernah ia tunjukan padaku.

* * *

Tiba di sekolah

"AOMINECCHI!JANGAN MENDEKATIKU DENGAN MAKHLUK LUAR ANGKASA YANG BISA MENYAMAR SEBAGAI MIE!" seperti biasa, Aomine tanpa alasan apapun suka mengerjai Kise, apalagi dia tahu kelemahannya, yaitu cacing. Hanya Akashi yang bisa 'mengontrol' mereka, dan itu juga salah satu alasanku menyukainya. Selama ini aku sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol mereka, dan ya, itu sangat…menjengkelkan. Akashi kadang-kadang juga kehabisan kata-kata untuk mereka. Tapi, tanpa mereka, pasti akan membosankan

"Akashicchi…jarang sekali…kamu jalan dengan…" Kise tiba-tiba berhenti didepanku dan Akashi, ya, pagi itu kita jalan bersama karena aku juga dari tempat Akashi. Jadi…bukan apapun yang special...

Suasana hening sebentar…kemudian Akashi menjawab

"Kebetulan saja kita bertemu di jalan, apa salahnya kita jalan bersama?" jujur saja, aku merasa tertusuk oleh perkataanya itu, aku tidak menyangka apa yang ia katakana sekarang dan tadi pagi...

* * *

Flashback

"umm..Akashi, tentang tadi malam…bagaimana kamu tahu aku berada di sana?" akhrinya, aku yang telah berpikir keras tentang itu namun tak menemukan jawabanya bertanya.

"indra ke-6. Tentu bukan. I have my own ways to find my things" katanya sambil menyengir.

Aku yakin bahwa sekarang juga pipiku merah, semerah tomat, bahkan lebih merah. Aku merasakan, pipiku seperti terbakar. Untungnya, Akashi sudah keluar dari sini, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku pingsan lagi.

Flashback end

* * *

'_I have my own ways to find my things' _perkataan Akashi terus menerus melayang di pikiranku… dia menganggapku…dia menganggapku…Akashi menganggapku….

"ano, apakah kamu tidak apa?mukamu merah…seperti tomat…apakah kamu demam?" Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatku terkejut seperti biasa.

"…ya,aku baik-baik saja…" aku menjawabnya dan memberinya senyum palsu.

Aku tidak mengerti…kenapa…Akashi bisa OOC seperti itu…

.

.

* * *

arigatou udah membaca .

tunggu chapter berikutnyaa, ok? ~(`3`)~


	3. Chapter 2

**terimakasih sudah membaca!**

**maaf jika ceritanya nggak jelas karena saya pemula**

**selamat membaca! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak 'kejadian itu', ya kejadian abduksi itu dan kejadian Akashi; maksudnya perkataan Akashi.

"_I have my own ways to find my things."_

Hanya karena itu, aku tidak bisa konsen dengan pelajaran, makan. Dunia serasa berputar. Bahkan tanpa kusadari, teman-temanku juga merasakan hal aneh tentangku. Kali ini, aku merasa bahwa aku overthinking, membuat beberapa orang mencurigai dengan actingku yang cetar membahana(oh. OC pede banget di sini. Ia pernah ikut klub drama), kurasa aku tetap tidak bisa membujuk mereka. Khususnya, Momoi. Karena ia mengajaku ke kafe baru di tengah kota hari ini, kurasa ini wajar disaat musim dingin, untuk menghangatkan diri. Tapi entah kenapa, aku mendapat firasat buruk soal ini…

_**Dan firasatku memang benar**_

Aku melihat Momoi menunggu diluar kafe…bersama pemuda berambung biru tua dan kulit gelap yang 'eksotis'

'_Aomine…'_

Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan semua member kiseki no sedai, hanya saja karena Momoi menggeretku untuk 'membantunya' karena kadang-kadang ia kewalahan. Aku paling sering berbicara dengan Akashi, Kuroko, Kise. Mereka adalah mantan teman sekelasku yang sekarang sekelas denganku lagi. Setelah menahan langkahku, aku memutuskan menghadapi realitas ini.

Momoi segera menyadariku saat aku berjalan ke arahnya. Iapun melambaikan tanganya dan menuju ke arahku, sedikit berlari.

"Maaf. Apakah aku membuatmu menunggu?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku baru datang sepuluh menit lalu, tapi aku tidak keberatan menunggu. Baiklah, kita masuk?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kita bertiga masuk.

* * *

Ternyata, saat masuk hal yang **lebih buruk lagi **terjadi. Aku melihat dua pemuda, dua pemuda yang sangat kukenali…satu dengan rambut pirang dan satunya memiliki rambut biru muda.

'_Oh tidak, tadi Aomine…dan sekarang? Kise dan Kuroko…'_

Oh yang benar saja…apakah Momoi benar-benar memperakapku dengan mereka…?

Setelah semuanya memesan minum dan kembali duduk, suasana yang hening menimpa. Waktu serasa berhenti dan hanya bincangan orang-orang disekitar yang kudengar. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku berupaya untuk menghilangkan keheningan ini, karena semakin cepat mereka mendapatkan informasi yang mereka butuhkan, semakin cepat aku bisa meninggalkan mereka

"dimana yang lainnya?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan.

"Midorimacchi seperti biasa, tidak mau ikut karena ada aku, dan Murasakibaracchi mengacangiku…hiks, mereka benar-benar jahat…" jawab Kise.

"dan Akashi?" tanyaku iseng.

"latihan. Dia biasnya selesai jam enam" kata Aomine. Syukurlah…trio itu tidak disini. Tapi aku masih belum tahu mengapa mereka menjebaku untuk kesini.

"Jadi…mengapa kamu memanggilku kesini?" aku akhirnya bertanya sambil meminum hot chocolate miliku. Momoi diam sejenak, lalu berkata

"…aku…ingin membicarakan denganmu tentang…" ia mencondongkan badannya kedepan seolah ia mau membisikannya kepadaku.

"Sei-chan"

Mendengar kata 'Sei-chan' keluar dari mulut Momoi, aku terkejut dan menyemburkan hot chocolate yang ada di mulutku. Aku terbatuk-batuk. Aku yang duduk ditengah Kise dan Kuroko membuat mereka berdua panik. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, Aomine juga terkejut, sedangkan Momoi hanya menundukan kepalanya. Kise mencoba untuk memukul punggunku agar aku berhenti batuk.

"ano, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Kuroko adalah orang pertama yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu diantara mereka ber-lima. Aku hanya bisa menjawab 'ya. Tentu saja'

"haaah…haah…hah…ya, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Umm, aku mau ke toilet, jadi…permisi"

Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Sungguh, aku tidak menyadari aku terlihat seburuk ini. Mukaku kusam, kantung mataku terbentuk lumayan jelas dan…rambutku sedikit berantakan.

'_jadi…mereka bertiga tidak ikut-ikutan. Apakah memang hanya Momoi…?lebih penting lagi, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari penampilanku seburuk ini? Haah…aku harus membetulkannya…'_

Sambil membetulkan rambutku dan mencuci mukaku, aku hanya bisa…memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu…saat…Akashi mengatakan bahwa ia…

* * *

**Flashback**

Saat istirahat di sekolah, aku ke tempat favoritku di sekolah, yaitu atap. Hanya di sana aku merasa tenang, mungkin karena atmosfernya...

Biasanya, tidak ada orang disana, hanya aku, dan aku sendirian. Tapi aku mendapat kejutan ketika mendengar suara seorang laki-laki dibelakangku.

"Jadi, setiap istirahat kau menghilang ke sini?" aku mengenal suara itu. Aku merinding mendengar suara itu. Suara itu sangat cool, hangat…dan juga…egois

_Akashi…_

aku diam saja…kurasa, ia tidak akan pergi tanpa jawaban. Akhirnya aku menjawabnya

"Ya…aku merasa tenang di sini…seperti aku tak memiliki beban apapun. Tidak sepertiku, kau bisa melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna, memimpin tim basket, dan semua orang percaya padamu…dan perintah-perintahmu absolut…semua orang…" aku mulai memutar tubuhku dan kepalaku untuk menghadap kepadanya.

"maaf…hiraukan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan…" aku hendak berbalik badan lagi, ketika… Akashi mendorong tubuhku ke pagar dan…

Mukanya mendekatiku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri…tapi tak ada gunanya. Genggamanya begitu kuat. Mukanya semakin mendekat…aku tidak pernah melihat mukanya sedekat ini, dia memang…tampan

**Dia mencium pipiku**

Separuh diriku terasa legah…tapi separuhnya 'mengharapkan' sesuatu yang lebih….yaa…begitulah. ia melepaskanku dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Kau tahu?Kau perempuan yang menarik, kau layak mendapat penghargaan dariku." Katanya. "kau juga perempuan yang beruntung, karena bibirku masih suci"

Aku hanya diam di sana, memandang kearahnya hingga ia benar-benar menghilang. Bekas ciumanya di pipiku masih terasa hangat. Aku yang seharusnya senang, hanya bisa diam saja disana…

**Flashback end**

* * *

Aku telah kembali ke dunia nyata…

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi mendapati mereka berempat melihat kea rah kamar mandi perempuan dan ketika tatapanku berada pada mereka, mereka hanya pura-pura melakukan aktifitas lain.

Aku kemali ke tempat duduku dan mereka juga berlagak seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

* * *

Setelah itu, waktu untuk pulang tiba. Aku hanya bisa mengingat kejadian tadi…

'_apa yang dimaksud Momoi?apa apa tentang Akashi?apa ia mulai mencurigai sesuatu…?'_

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya berada dalam pikiranku, memikirkan beberapa, tidak, banyak kemungkinannya. Tapi ditengah-tengah perjalanan, aku mendengar suara orang berteriak

"Awas!"

Aku segera kembali ke dunia nyata, menyadari aku berada di tengah jalan sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan sangat cepat. Aku tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk menghindari mobil itu, aku hanya bisa pasrah. Aku menutup mataku dan menunggu untuk kehilangan kesadaran.

'_apa?aku…masih bisa merasakan tubuhku…aku masih bisa berpikir…apakah…mobilnya berhasil mengerem?tak mungkin dengan kecepatan itu…'_

Aku membuka mataku ingin mengakhiri penasaranku, dan ternyata….

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyelamatkanku…dia juga selamat, untunglah…

"apakah kau baik-baik saja?"kata orang itu

"ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih…telah menyelamatkanku. Apakah kau baik-baik sa-" kata-kataku terpotong setelah melihat mukanya…dia…dia…adalah…

'_Akashi!?'_

Bagaimana munkin?tadi mereka semua berkata bahwa Akashi akan latihan hingga malam jam enam nanti. Tapi sekarang baru jam empat.

Apakah karena mereka mengkhawatirkanku mereka mengirim Akashi untuk 'menguntitku'?

* * *

**tunggu ya chapter selanjutnya!**

**saya pemula jadi maafkan jika ceritanya gajelas**

**arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 3

**arigatou bagi yang udah memberi review:3**

**bagi yang belum, tolong beri review. akan kuterima sebagaimanapun itu**

**aku membuar Akashi OOC disini jadi ada sedikit warning**

**selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

'_A-Akashi?' _pikiranku benar-benar ngeblank melihatnya. Tapi, dilihat dari **tingginya**, itu bukan dirinya. Ya, itu bukan dirinya…

"apa kau sungguh tak apa?"

"oh,ya. Maafkan aku…" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Sedangkan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana ia bisa mirip dengan Akashi masih kupendam. Kita hanya diam sebentar dan…kemudian aku ingin berterimakasih kepadanya lagi

"umm…terimakasih sekali lagi sudah menyelamatkanku…eh…?" aku tidak tahu namanya…aku panic sebentar dan ia menjawab

"Hiroshi, namaku Hiroshi."

"terimakasih, Hiroshi. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi." lalu dengan itu kita berpisah, tempat tujuan kita beda, berlawan arah lebih tepat.

* * *

**Sampai di apartmenku**

* * *

Aku masih merasa aneh dengan Hiroshi, ia mirip sekali dengan Akashi yang kukenal. Tidak hanya penampilannya saja, tapi suara mereka…cool, hangat, dan…egois. Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar Akashi punya keluarga, ia tak pernah membicarakan tentang keluarganya. Akashi…kadang begitu secretive, ia menyembunyikan suasana dan bahkan…feelingnya, hanya untuk menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar absolut, benar-benar serius kepada pilihan terbaik. Akashi pasti akan memastikan agar aku tidak melakukan hal yang dapat mencelakaiku, tidak hanya aku, tapi semua member kiseki no sedai…dan Momoi.

Setelah memikirkan semua yang Akashi telah lakukan untuku, aku menyesal telah menghindari perbincangan, email, bahkan tatap mata.

"aku…sungguh bodoh" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, dan tanpa kusadari gigiku menggertak. Air mata keluar dari kedua mataku, aku tidak bisa menahanya lagi…aku jatuh ke lantai menjatuhkan ponselku yang ketepakan ada di tanganku. Aku duduk memeluk lutut. Apa yang telah kuperbuat adalah kesalahan besar…

_DRRRTT DRRRTTT DRTTTT DRRRTT_

Di saat itu juga, aku mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Ponselku berada persis di sebelah kakiku, aku bisa mengambilnya…atau…menendangnya. _Aku menendangnya, _bagiku, sudah jelas sekali jawabanya. Tapi, getaran ponselku tak dekat dengan berhenti.

'_sungguh mengesalkan…!'_ aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon. Dan ternyata…**Akashi.**

Aku tak mungkin bisa mengangkatnya dengan kondisiku sekarang. Aku _ingin _mengangkat telpon itu. Bukan, _ingin sekali_ mengangkat telpon itu. Tidak, aku _tidak bisa_ mengangkatnya…

'_Akashi…kenapa harus sekarang'_ aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkat telponnya, dan akhirnya setelah kurang lebih lima menit, ia berhenti. Aku benar-benar tertekan hari ini…bukan karena Akashi saja, tapi juga Momoi, Kise, Kuroko, Ahomine…juga, **Hiroshi.** Aku berpikir, mungkin mandi dapat membuang pikiranku kesamping. Aku meninggalkan ruang itu dan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Setelah selesai, aku mengumpulkan kekuatanku untuk mengecek berapa kali Akashi menelponku, dan…ia telah menelponku tujuh kali. Aku hendak menelponnya kembali ketika email Kise masuk.

* * *

**_Beri tahu yang lainnya aku akan pergi modeling untuk sebuah iklan.~(' 3')~_**

**_Iklan apa?_**

**_Eh…um…iklan…permen karet rasa rumput laut ._._**

**_Aku tidak ingin membayangkan rasanya apalagi mencobanya, aku tidak suka rumput laut._**

**_Kau sama seperti Akashicchi, dia membenci rumput laut!(owo)_**

* * *

Sebelum aku sempat membalas email terakhir Kise. Seseorang mengirimku email juga…

**_Kau dimana? Aku sudah menelponmu beberapa kali dan tidak ada jawaban._**

Email itu dari Akashi…memang jika ia khawatir, ia bisa seperti ibu yang kehilangan satu-satu anaknya…

**_Di apartemenku, aku baru saja selesai mandi. Apakah aku membuatmu khawatir?_**

**_Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa duduk diam saja jika seperti tadi._**

**_Baiklah, maafkan aku. Tapi, kenapa kau mencariku? _Akhirnya aku bertanya kepadanya**

**_Ahh…ya. Apakah kamu ada acara? Jika tidak, temui aku di taman dekat sekolah._**

_**Baiklah.** _

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia rencanakan, tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengacanginya, karena hanya dengan mengacanginya, kau bisa mati.

* * *

Ya, aku sampai di sana. Dan aku melihatnya. Aku akan menghadapinya lagi, setelah beberapa hari berupaya untuk menghindarinya. _Aku_ mendekat, satu langkah demi yang lain, sampai akhirnya dia melihatku. Buluku berdiri melihat tatapannya, bukan karena tatapannya yang seperti biasa, tapi tatapannya yang…yang…begitu _soft. _Ini pertamakalinya dalam hidupku dapat melihat tatapan Akashi seperti ini…apakah…ia merencanakan sesuatu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa membaca pikirian seperti kalian yang sedang membaca ini…

'_Akashi…?'_

"Kau…datang. Kukira…kau marah denganku?" jujur, aku sungguh terkejut mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutnya…itu sungguh seperti bukan dirinya…aku tak bisa berbicara, aku masih tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya…

"Aku tahu…beberapa hari ini kau menghindariku…kenapa?" dugaanku benar. Ia merencanakan sesuatu, ia ingin tau alasanku menghindarinya…aku tidak mengerti dimana atau bagaimana ia bisa tahu, tapi aku hanya bisa diam. Meskipun aku ingin bertanya kepadanya, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Apakah karena kejadian di atap?" ia berhenti sejenak, suaranya terdengar jelas dengan jatak kita yang lumayan jauh. Kemudian ia mendekat ke aku sehingga jarak kita tadi hilang. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama…" sekarang…ia memeluku.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama…"ia memeluku. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut oleh reaksinya kali ini, yang membuatku terkejut adalah bahwa aku belum mengeluarkan suaraku dari tadi…

"I've waited too long…too long for you to accept my feelings. I love you. Be mine. Just say yes, cause you won't ever regret it." Suaranya benar-benar menunjukan kehangatan di sini…dan keegoisan dari suaranya benar-benar menyelimutiku.

'_All I have to do is say yes and everything I've hopped for will come true…'_

"A…kashi…the answer…is yes."setelah mengatakan itu, hatiku terasa lebih ringan…aku…serasa lepas dari segalanya yang telah terjadi hari ini. Semua karena Seijuro Akashi…the one man who makes everything okay…

* * *

**Besoknya**

* * *

Aku bangun…menatap tembok di depanku

'_kemarin…bukanlah mimpi…kemarin…itu kejadian sesungguhnya…'_

Kemarin, Akashi menembaku…dan sekarang, aku miliknya…

* * *

Kurasa, karena Akashi, aku benar-benar mendapat kembali moodku yang beberapa hari lalu hilang. Semua orang merasakan bahwa aku orang yang berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin. Tapi, kurasa Akashi tidak memberi tahu siapapun bahwa kita sekarang berpacaran, lebih baik seperti itu kurasa…

"kenapa kau begitu bahagia hari ini nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"tidak ada apapun yang terjadi…hanya saja aku mimpi."

"apakah kau bermimpi tentang Aka-chin?" Murasakibara bertanya sambil memakan snack-snacknya

"oi, ada yang tahu Kise kemana?" sela Ahomine sebelum aku sempat menjawab

"dia sedang modeling di luar kota." Kataku

"dari mana kau tahu itu?" suara itu…berasal dari pintu, Momoi.

"ia mengirimiku email, dan aku menjamin kau tak mau tahu ia modeling untuk apa." Semuanya mulai mendekat, aku tidak sengaja menceploskan 'hal itu'(Kise modeling untuk permen karet rasa rumput laut, dan aku paling anti dengannya. Aku sungguh tak ingin membahas tentang bentuknya ataupun rasanya). Sekarang mereka ingin tahu karenaku. Sebelum aku sempat berbicara ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku

"ano…aku mau meminjamnya dulu jika tidak apa…" Kuroko. Kali ini dia menyelamatkanku…aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahas tentang 'hal itu'

"terimakasih…Kuroko." Aku berkata kepadanya.

"Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk membawamu kepadanya. Jadi kulakukan saja…" teganya Kuroko mengatakan itu padaku…tapi lebih penting lagi, apa yang Akashi inginkan dariku…?

**to be continued**

* * *

**minna!tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ok? ;)  
**

**update berikutnya akan lebih lama. maafkan :(**

**minta reviewnya yaah. biarpun sekeras apapun akan aku terima .**


	5. Chapter 4

**Minna, sunimasen lama nggak update…**

**Si author banyak tugas dan ulangan**

**Ngomong-ngomong…bisa minta review agar memberiku pengalaman…?**

**PS: WARNING OOC TINGKAT DEWA**

**Lanjut ke cerita!**

* * *

'_Apa yang diinginkan Akashi dariku…? Dan kenapa ia menyuruh kuroko untuk membawaku kepadanya? Apa aku bersalah kepadanya? Apa ia akan menginterogasiku dengan gunting…!? Aku harus tenang! Semoga aku hanya overthinking…'_

Aku hanya bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh, dan tak mungkin muncul dalam pikirkan orang lain…

"ano…masuklah, aku tidak berkepentingan dalam urusan ini kata Akashi-kun. Ia hanya menyuruhku membawamu ke sini" Suara polosnya membangunkanku dari duniaku sendiri, aku pun mengangguk dan masuk tanpanya…

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" tanya seseorang dari kegelapan. Suara itu…berasal dari seseorang yang aku yakini. Yaitu Akashi. Ia muncul dari kegelapan…perlahan-lahan menujuku, satu langkah demi satu lagkah. Aku menyadari sesuatu di tanganya…firasatku tadi benar, aku tidak overthinking…

"Akashi…apa yang kau-" ia tidak menjawab pertaanyaanku…jantungku berdebar-debar…apa ia akan membunuhku?

* * *

Akashi tidak merespon pertanyaanku, ia jalan ke arahku membawa gunting di tangannya jantungku berdebar-debar…apakah ini sungguh akhirnya? Aku menutup mataku dan berharap sebuah keajaiban

_JREKKK_

'_apakah…apakah aku sudah mati?' _aku perlahan membuka mataku…dan ternyata aku tidak mati! Tapi aku baru menyadari muka Akashi beda kurang lebih lima centimeter dari mukaku. Tangannya masih menggenggam gunting yang kini menancap di tembok. Kurasa ia berpikir bahwa dia menakutiku dengan gunting itu

Jantungku berdebar-debar secara tidak beraturan, serasa mau copot, hanya karena ia berasa persis didepanku seperti ini. Aku juga merasa pipiku memanas seperti lobster rebus. Untung saja, ruangan ini gelap sehingga kemerahan pipiku samar-samar saja.

"Oke, jelaskan semuanya" kata Akashi yang masih memegang gunting yang menancap di tembok dekat leherku. Eh…tapi ada perasaan hangat yg muncul dari hatiku

"Eh…? Jelasin apa?" oke, aku sama sekali nggak ngerti dia minta aku jelasin apa

"Kamu…bagaimana kamu bisa tau kalau Ryouta pergi untuk kerja? Bukankah harusnya sang emperor tau dulu"

*sweatdrop* sejak kapan Akashi…narsis?

"Kise mengirimiku email. Oh…apa kau jealous?" aku tahu ini mustahil tapi tetap kukatakan saja

"Jealous? Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuro bisa jealous?" okeeeee…udah jelas kalau dia jealous

"Oh, ternyata Akashi Seijuro bisa jealous dengan hubungan **pacarnya** dengan kembarannya."(berdasarkan fakta sang author) Sepertinya seru sesekali mengejek Akashi seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang, seorang Akashi Seijuro tidak bisa- sebentar, hubungan dengan kembaran?"

"Kamu belum tau kah? tou-san dan kaa-san dulu cerai, entah disihir sama panah cupid mereka kembali lagi, disana aku tahu aku punya kembaran dan dia adalah Kise. Entah kenapa diantara tujuh milliard penduduk di dunia ini, kenapa Kise yang harus menjadi kembaranku." Di saat itulah terdengar suara entah dari mana yang berkata

"_Hiddoi-ssu!" _EHHH!? Itu suara Kise, kurasa Akashi tidak mendengarnya…apakah ini yang dikatakan dengan 'hubungan batin antara kembaran'…?!

"Baiklah, aku mengakui kalo seorang Akashi Seijuro bisa jealous, bahkan dengan kembaran pacarnya. Jadi pastikan dia tidak melebihi kedekatanku denganmu." Pffft, sungguh menyenangkan mengejek Akashi itu.

"Umm…kenapa kamu memanggilku kesini?" aku melihat Akashi sedikit melompat, kurasa isa melamun…tapi jarang juga Akashi melamun…Akashi diam sebentar, dan berkata

"Bukan untuk apa-apa, maafkan jika aku menyuruh Kuroko menggeretmu kesini tanpa alasan. Aku rasa aku bosan" mendengarnya berkata seperti itu aku sedikit kesal, tapi asal itu Akashi, aku rasa aku tidak kesal.

"Kau memanggilku karena bosan? Kenapa tidak ke kelas aja? Semua anggota kisedai ada di sana, tadinya aku mencarimu tapi kamu tidak ada di kelas dan ternyata kau di sini…di tempat pertemuan kita yang pertama kali…"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Aku…hanya bisa melarikan diri sekarang, cewek-cewek popular di sekolah membenciku karena…ehmm gimana ya…banyak cowok yang eh…suka padaku…aku dibully habis-habisan…kali ini aku sungguh sudah muak, dan memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah lagi, aku tinggal sendirian, jadi tidak ada yang akan melarangku. Untuk sementara aku akan sembunyi di kelas yg sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Ketika aku masuk aku mendapat sosok seorang cowok berambut merah yang duduk di sebuah meja didekat jendela dan menatap keluar. Tampangnya…benar-benar seperti orang yang cool, manja dan tidak beraturan tapi bisa saja aku yang salah. Aku pelan-pelan menuju ke arahnya, tapi kurasa ia memiliki indra keenam, karena pada saat aku maju satu langkah, ia sudah menoleh ke arahku dan berkata

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suaranya membuatku merinding, untuk pertama kalinya, aku kehilangan kata-kata…

"Perlukah aku mengulang pertanyaanku?" aku harus tenang…aku harus bisa menyembunyikan ekspresiku…

"Ano…aku…ke sini untuk-" kata-kataku terpotong miliknya

"Bersembunyi?" aku benar…dia memiliki indra keenam.

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu, jika kau butuh bantuan, jangan malu untuk minta kepadaku"

'_okey…kau benar-benar makhluk luar angkasa dengan indra keenam dan tampang seorang pelajar yang sifatnya seperti seorang emperor'_

"B-bantuan? Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Kataku sedikit cepat

"Lihat saja nanti." Dengan itu ia berdiri dan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang itu. Tak lama setelah itu, cewek-cewek yang selama ini membullyku masuk ke ruangan itu

"Oh, lihatlah…apa yang barusan dilakukan si pecundang ini. Sudah bersama seorang cowok, tapi masih mengambil lainnya. DASAR GATAU DIRI!" dengan itu, ia mengangkat tongkat baseballnya dan mengayunkannya ke aku. Aku terlambat bereaksi dan menutup mataku pasrah. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun kesakitan…

Aku buka mataku melihat punggung seorang cowok berambut merah yang menahan ayunan tongkat baseball itu untuku, disaat itu juga aku mendengar teriakan beberapa cewek.

"Apakah kamu terluka?" kata cowok itu kepadaku

"Oh, tidak…terimakasih…?" dia sungguh menyelamatkanku…tapi aku tidak tahu namanya

"Akashi, Akashi Seijuro" ia memiliki nama yang bagus…

"Terimakasih, Akashi" setelah aku menyebutkan namanya, hatiku serasa hangat dan berdetak cepat tidak beraturan…

"Oh! Tidak mungkin kamu tidak tahu Akashi! Akashi adalah pemimpin tim basket sekolah kita, bagaimana kamu tidak tahu?!" ejek cewek yang tadinya mau melukaiku itu. Aku hanya memundungkan kepalaku dan Akashi berkata

"Apakah kalian sungguh berpikir bahwa ia ingin diperlakukan seperti ini? Kalian sungguh tidak manusiawi. Jika kalian perhatikan juga sebenarnya ia tidak mendekati cowok-cowok di sekolah ini, mereka yang mendekatinya, ia juga tidak bisa menolak mereka karena ia tidak ingin mereka sakit hati. Bisakah kalian membedakan mana yang wajar/tidak?"

'_Akashi…bagaimana kau dapat mengerti isi hatiku…?' _ruangan tersebut hening, tidak ada satu suarapun yang berbunyi setelah perkataanya.

"Kita hanya…jealous, ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para cowok. Apakah yang kurang dari kita sebenarnya?" kata salah satu dari mereka. Kemudian Akashi menjawab

"Bukannya kalian kurang atau gimana, tapi cara kalian memperlakukan dia. Jika kalian tidak baik dengannya apakah cowok-cowok juga akan muak melihatnnya. Tidakah kalian menyadari, dengan melihat perbuatan kalian cowok-cowok perhatian dengan dia?"

"Jadi semakin jahat kita padanya semakin dia diperhatikan para cowok? Baiklah kita tidak akan menggangunya lagi" oh Akashi…kau sungguh penyelamatku…kau bahkan membuat mereka agar tidak membullyku lagi…

Setelah itu mereka semua meninggalkan kelas itu, dan tinggal aku dan Akashi. Setelah itu ia berkata

"'Bantuan?aku tidak membutuhkannya'. Pfffft." Katanya mengejekku

"Huft…baiklah. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu Akashi Seijuro" kataku pasrah.

"Since I always win, I'm always right." Dengan perkataanya itu, ia meninggalkan ruangan. Aku merasa bebanku telah hilang, karena Akahi. Dia benar-benar mengertiku…aku…aku…membutuhkannya, aku…menyukainya….

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

Setelah sebagian dari ingatanku menghampiriku, aku baru menyadari bahwa Akashi masih lima centimeter didepanku…aku merasakan bahwa ruangan ini memanas, atau mungkin diriku saja…Akashi juga baru menyadarinya dan ia berkata

"Pelajaran segera mulai, aku mau ke kelas. Kembalilah ke kelas" kata Akashi

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku

"Aku akan menyusul, tenang saja." Dengan itu itu mencium dahiku, aku hanya bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu kalau tidak mukaku akan seperti lobster rebus.

* * *

Aku kembali ke kelas, melihat tatapan semua anggota kisedai yang mengarah ke aku, aku menyadarinya, pipiku masih merah seperti saos tomat…

Mereka hanya menahan tawa, dan tanpa kusadari aku memberikan mereka pertanyaan

"A-apa yang kalian ketawakan?"

"Pfft…pipimu merona, seperti kepiting rebus" kata Momoi

"Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Akashi di ruang kecil itu-" kata-kata Aomine membuat mereka berhenti tertawa dan…memberikan tatapan kepadanya, seharusnya aku tahu merka membuntutiku dan kuroko saat mau bertemu Akashi…

"Jadi…kalian…" aku mengeluarkan nada sedikit menekan dengan senyuman lebar yang 'manis'

"K-kita tidak m-mengintip! Suwerr! Bahkan Kuroko menggeretku setelah aku menyentuh handle pintu!" ujar Aomine

Hanya saja, jika guru belum datang, Aomine tak mungkin lolos dariku…

Tapi…kenapa Akashi belum datang juga…? Aku khawatir

Tapi

Aku percaya ia baik-baik saja, Akashi adalah orang yang menurutku paling berttanggung jawab di kisedai.

* * *

**PoV Akashi**

* * *

Setelah dia meninggalkan ruangan ini, suasana menjadi seperti kisedai tanpai kise…

Sebenarnya, aku memanggilnya kesini untuk satu alasan, yang tidak jadi kusampaikan dan membuatku semakin _nostalgic._

Aku tadinnya ingin memberitahunya bahwa…pada waktu ia diserang…itu semua karenaku…orang yang menculiknya menginginkanku, bukan dia…ini semua salahku…

* * *

**Back to Story**

* * *

Secara tidak sadar, aku terus menatap ke pintu kelas, ke jam, dan kembali ke pintu kelas lagi secara terus menerus, Akashi tidak kembali saat pelajaran

'_Akashi tidak seperti Ahomine, ia tidak akan escape saat pelajaran…'_

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat lama…mungkin karena aku menunggu Akashi yang tak akan datang…

"Psst. Pssst. Apa kamu tidak bertanya-tanya dimana Akashi?" aku tanya kepada Momoi. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab

"Apapun yang dia lakukan pasti ada ada tujuan. Jadi kamu tidak perlu takut." Tapi dia memang benar. Akashi selalu memiliki tujuan dibalik perbuatannya…

Tiba waktunya untuk pulang, dan aku belum menemukan Akashi…di hari itu, juga ada latihan basket, sehingga aku ganti seragam. Saat latihan, Akashi juga tidak terlihat dimanapun. Aku mulai sedikit terganggu, dan aku memutuskan setelah latihan aku akan ke rumahnya.

Saat aku sudah dekat rumahnya, aku bertemu dengan Hiroshi, ya, Hiroshi yang menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan waktu itu. Kemudian ia seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh? Kamu sekolah di Teiko, dan masuk tim bola basket kah?" aku baru menyadari bahwa aku terlalu mencemaskan Akashi sehingga aku lupa ganti baju lagi…

"Hmm, iyaa. Apa ada masalah?" aku bertanya

"Eh? Tidak, anaku juga sekolah dan masuk tim basket Teikou" katanya, aku mulai mencocokan dengan anggota-anggota kisedai…dan…Hiroshi adalah…tou-san dari kapten tim basket, alias pacarku…Akashi.

"Oh? Apakah dia Akashi?" tanyaku karena iseng

"Benar, kau tahu dari mana? Apakah karena kita mirip? Banyak orang yang bilang kita mirip sih…" dugaanku benar…Akashi anak Hiroshi…

"Iya, kalian mirip sekali…" keluarga Seijuro…mereka penyelamatku…aku tidak akan di sini sekarang jika tidak ada Akashi ataupun Hiroshi…

"Baiklah, aku akan-" kata-kata Hiroshi terputus karena hujan lebat yang tiba-tiba turun.

"Eh? Hujan…apakah rumahmu jauh? Jika iya pergilah ke tempatku, Akashi sudah di sana sejak tadi." Kata-katanya membuatku terkejut, Akashi…dari tadi di rumahnya?

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanyaku sedikit ragu

"Tentu saja, sekarang cepatalah sebelum kau kena flu." Tempat tujuanku memang ke rumah Akashi…Hiroshi sungguhlah tou-san yang baik…

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Apa yang akan terjadi di rumah Akashi? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya~**

**Minna-san arigatou sudah membaca!**

**Sunimasen kalau long time no update, tugas dan ulangan author menumpuk**

**Karena liburan, aku akan usaha update secepatnyaa~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okey, udah aku janjikan untuk update secepatnya…dan ya**

**Warning: OOC dan ada SESUATU yang akan terjadi di awal cerita**

**Review pliss? Untuk improvisasi cerita…heheh**

**PS: dari sini cerita akan diambil dari AU=Alternative Universe**

**Back to story~**

Saat kita sampai di rumah Akashi, Hiroshi mengambil paying dan pergi lagi. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah temannya. Jadi, aku masuk dulu dan tidak bisa mempercayai mataku ketika melihat Akashi **baru selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi 'kau tahu sendiri' miliknya. **

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" aku berteriak sangat keras sehingga telingaku sendiri sakit.

"Sssshh, jangan berteriak keras-keras, kau tahu aku masih bisa mendengarmu dari sini. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Akashi sambil jalan mendekatiku.

_DEK DEK DEK _\- itulah bunyi jantungku sekarang… jika aku jujur, Akashi tampak…yaa…eh, _seksi_ banget sekarang ini…

'_Ya Tuhan, hilangkanlah pikiran kotor di kepalaku ini…sucikanlah mataku jugaa…' _argghh aku sungguh tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Langkah Akashi terhenti, dan ia berkata

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, heh?" aku tidak tahu kalau ini bayanganku saja, atau aku melihatnya menyengir tadi? Dan yah, aku benar, ia mendekat lagi dan aku mundur.

"A-akashi, p-pakaliah baju!" aku otomatis mengangkat suaraku. Ia hanya ketawa dan meninggalkan ruangan itu…  
tak lama setelah itu ia kembali, kembali menggunakan baju tentunya. Dan menariku ke sofa untuk duduk.

"Eh?rambutmu basah" katanya sambil memegang rambutku. Jelas sih, namanya saja orang kehujanan.

"Tidakah kamu menghangatkan dirimu? Atau kau mengundangku untuk menghangatkamu?" dengan itu Akashi mendorongku. Akashi diatas dan aku dibawah.  
_'Astaga Akashi…kau bertingkah seperti anak umur tujuh tahun dengan tubuh seseorang berumur enam belas tahun. Apa yang terjadi pada Akashi yang kukenal?'  
_mukanya mendekat, aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Akashi begitu…kuat. Sepuluh centimeter lagi, tujuh centimeter lagi, lima centimeter lagi…tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara seseorang

"Akashi Seijuro. Tidakah kau tahu bahwa sangat tidak sopan untuk melakukan dalam tanda kutip itu di sini? Kau seharusnya melakukannya di kamar." Akashi dan aku menoleh pada perkataanya yang itu, ya itu Hiroshi. Yang membuatku bertanya adalah mengapa ia tidak marah pada Akashi yang hendak melakukan tanda kutip sekarang…suasana menjadi _awkward…_  
"Oh baiklah." Ia berdiri dan menariku ke kamarnya. Hiroshi menariku dan menghentikannya, tentunya Hiroshi lebih kuat dari Akashi sehingga aku lepas darinya.  
"Tou-san, katamu aku bo-" kata-katanya terpotong oleh kata-kata Hiroshi

"Aku hanya bercanda, tidakah kau bisa membedakan waktu aku serius atau tidak?" untuk pertamakali dalam hidupku, aku melihat Akashi seperti…eh, berkaca-kaca, matanya belang lagi, satunya merah dan satunya emas. Selain itu, dia NGEPOUT okey, **NGEPOUT.** Ini adalah kekacauan alam…  
Akashi kemudian mengunci dirinya di kamar…

*sweatdrop*

"Huh, kamu pasti belum pernah lihat Akashi yang seperti ini…" ucap Hiroshi sambil melemparkan dirinya ke sofa. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalaku. Aku masih syok…tapi Hiroshi berkata lagi

"Setiap beberapa bulan, Akashi akan mengalami 'perbuhan sifat'. Ia akan bersifat seperti anak umur lima tahun. Dengan penampilan dan otak dari Akashi sendiri, entah kenapa semakin besar semakin banyak masalah yang ia lakukan. Juga, jika kau perhatikan matanya akan belang."

'_Dugaanku benar! Hampir benar sih, kalau Akashi tadi bersifat seperti anak berumur lima tahun.'_

"Pulanglah, aku akan mengurusnya. Hujan juga sudah berhenti." Aku mengangguk dan setelah itu meninggalkan rumah Akashi…eh Hiroshi. Aku juga menyadari bahwa si Akashi dan Hiroshi mirip banget…_like father like son._

Saat ditengah perjalanan dari rumah Akashi, aku merasa seperti diikuti.  
Entah hanya perasaan atau memang aku diikuti, aku merasakan aura aneh didekatku

Dan…

Aku benar, ketika aku menoleh, seseorang sudah siap menali tanganku dan menutup mulutku. Tempat yang kulewati juga sepih, jadi tidak ada yang akan tahu. Tapi, bisa saja aku coba berteriak  
"TOLO-MRGFFFF!" dan ya, rencanaku gagal. Kata kaa-san aku harus tenang dalam posisi seeperti ini. Aku tutup mata, tarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Kemudian, aku merasakan paksaan dari orang tadi menghilang, aku buka mata, dan yang kulihat adalah…

"Kise!" betapa legahnya aku melihatnya disitu. Aku jatuh ke tanah dan merasakan detak jantungku seperti pada saat Akashi mencium pipiku(chapter-chapter sebelumnya)

"Kau ingat kan kalau mamacchi pernah bilang jalan di tempat sepih bahaya untuk seorang perempuan." Kise juga terlihat seperti setengah ketakutan dan setengah marah padaku.

"Eh…iya, aku baru menyadarinya setelah aku ditengah perjalanan" *chibimode*  
Kemudian Kise menawarkan untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Waktu jalan kita bercakap-cakap lagi

"Kamu tahu, kamu membuatku cemas ketika kamu tidak ada di rumah!" kata Kise  
"Eh?! Kamu ke rumahku? Bagaimana kamu tahu kalau aku tidak sedang tidur?" tanyaku  
"Aku sudah masuk dan tidak me-"  
"Apa katamu?! Bagaimana kamu tahu kode rumahku?" aku menyelanya karena IA MASUK RUMAHKU. RUMAHKU OKEY RUMAHKUU.  
"Tentu saja aku tahu, apalagi kalau bukan ulang tahun Akashicchi?" bagaimana dia bisa tahuu?!  
"EHHH?! Kamu tahu dari manaa?! Dan kamu tahu kalau tidak sopan untuk masuk rumah orang tanpa ijin?" sekarang aku sangat ingin menggamparnya.  
"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku cemas…" *pout* andai saja kau bukan kembaranku sekarang…kau sudah jadi salah satu bintang di langit!  
"Baiklah, kali ini saja Kise. Oh, dan jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa tentang kejadian tadi…oke?"  
"Iya iyaa. Oh, kita sudah sampai….by the way…CONGRATS BUAT AKASHICCHI DAN KAMUU~" Kise meneriakan itu dan lari  
"KISEEEEEE!" awas kau. Lihat saja besok!"  
Huft…inilah salah satu alasan aku TIDAK mau jadi kembaran Kise  
'Hiddoi-ssu!' arghhh, aku benci hubungan batin seperti inii, lama-lama aku jadi takut sendiri…

_**Keesokan harinya, di sekolah.**_

Aku masuk kelas, dan aku melihat semua anggota kisedai dan momoi yg kemudian lari ke aku dan **MERABA-RABA AKU bahkan MENGINTIP ROKKU…**

"MOMOIII!A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" aku kaget Momoi…seperti ini…?  
"Tenanglah! Aku hanya memeriksa apakah kamu baik-baik saja dari kejadian tadi malam?" darimana ia bisa tahu….Kise.  
"Kejadian tadi malam…?Kgh…Kise?!" aku ingin memanggang, mencabik-cabik, dan memotong Kise sekarang dan menyajikannya kepada para penggemarnya…  
"Uups…salahku Ki-chan…" kata Momoi  
"Kise…bukankah kau membuat janji padaku tadi malam?"  
"Ehhh…" Kise mulai memasang tampang puppy eyesnya.

"Seharusnya aku berterimakasih pada Ryouta karena dia telah memberitahuku tentang tadi malam" Akashi datang dan buluku mulai berdiri mengingat kejadian tadi malam…  
"Eh, Akashicchi…" kata Kise. Akashi melihatku dengan sinis…  
"O-oke…aku sudah mendapatkan pelajaran dari ini. Aku tidak akan pulang malam-malam mulai sekarang. Bahkan jika aku pulang malam aku akan mengambil jalan ramai atau meminta dampingan seseorang." Aku baru menyadari bahwa tidak lama sebelumnya aku juga diserang…dan Akashi menyelamatkanku…

"Tidak perlu orang, Akashi saja udah cukup. Mereka semua pasti akan takut dengan guntingnya pffft." Aomine mencoba melawak…lagi. Aku masih ingat waktu Aomine dulu juga pernah mencoba melawak dengan sedikit mengejek Akashi dan….yang terjadi adalah Ahomine mendapat potong rambut gratis dari Akashi…  
"Daiki…bisakah kamu mengulangi perkataanmu lagi?" kata Akashi dengan nada horror yang gimanaaa gitu.  
*keringatdinginchibimode*  
"E-ee-eehhh…a-aku ti-tidak menga-mengatakan apa-apa-apa-apa k-kok…" kata Aomine gagap  
"Baiklah. Oh dan…" kemudian Akashi menariku bersamanya keluar ruangan sebekum aku sempat mengeluh atau mengeluarkan suara

"Akashi, kemana-" kata-kataku terpotong setelah Akashi memutar kepalanya menghadapku  
"M-m-maafkan aku tadi malam…aku…terlalu kanak-kanak…" suara Akashi mengecil sehingga aku hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi…  
"Akashi…pasti susah sekali yang kamu alami ini…" aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku menjadi dirinya…  
"Eh? Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan itu?" tanya Akashi

JEDERR

"Ehehehe…kupikir saja…lupakanlah." Jawabku.  
"Baiklah. Sudah waktunya masuk kelas, kamu pergi dulu saja, aku akan menyusu-"  
"Oh tidak. Kali ini kamu akan ikut bersamaku, kau tidak akan escape." Aku menggeret Akashi…aku MENGGERET Akashi…  
"Eh? Escape? Ohh…kemarin? Tapi sebelumnya aku punya satu permintaan." Kata Akashi.  
"Permintaan apakah itu?" tanyaku seketika berhenti menggeretnya  
"Lupakan." Kemudian Akashi mulai berjalan di depanku

"Ayolah, kamu akan kutinggal." Akashi…telah lebih melunak kepadaku…  
"O-oh, baiklah" kataku sambil mengejarnya

**Jam 6 malam.**

Aku baru keluar sekolah, dan saat keluar gerbang aku melihat…

"Akashi? Apa yang kau lakukan jam segini?" tanyaku  
"Pertanyaan sama kuberikan kepasamu…kenapa kau masih di sekolah jam segini? Belumkah kamu mendapatkan pelajaranmu?" aku baru mengatakannya tadi pagi dan…aku sudah melupakannya lagi…  
"Ehh…hmm…apakah…kamu mencemaskanku?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek  
"Hmmm…iya, dan aku mau bertanya...pertanyaannya sama seperti yang tadi mau kusampaikan tapi tidak jadi…" kira-kira apa yang mau kamu tanyakan…?  
"Apakah kamu…biar kuulangi…apakah kamu mau pergi ke suatu tempat bersamaku? Hanya denganku tentunya…" maksudnya _date._ Dia mengajaku kencan…yep. BEST DAY EVER.  
"Oh Akashi…gimana mungkin aku menjawab tidak?" aku memberikan senyuman termanisku…  
"Apakah Sabtu ini oke?" tanya Akashi  
"Tentu." Senangnyaa! Akashi mengajaku ngedate…sebentar, ini date pertama kita…! Apa yang harus kupakai? Arghhh aku tak sabar…

Kemudian Akashi mengantarkanku pulang…bahkan aku tak bisa tidur malam itu…

**Besoknya di sekolah**

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya Kise kepadaku  
"Kise…aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam…" kurasa aku terlihat seperti panda sekarang, dengan kantong mata…ughh  
"Sesuatu pasti terjadi…apakah _atatatatataatatatatatatatatataatatatatat…_" (suara Kise jadi seperti itu setelah mataku bertemu Akashi yang sedasng menatap keluar jendela…

'_Akashi…sinar matahari…tamvan sekalii…'_

"Heyy. Heyyyyyyy!" ah! Kise telah mengalihkan perhatianku lagi…  
"Ano…apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul  
"Eh?! T-tentu t-tidak!" aku menolak kata-kata Kuroko  
"Tapi, Akashi tertulis di mukamu kau tahu! Pfffft" Kise mencoba melawak…dan mencoba untuk memancingku…  
"Aku ingin tahu, apa yang membuatmu tergila-gila dengan Akashi?" tanya Aomine  
"Eh…itu…ano….g-guru sudah datang!" fiuhh! Baru kali ini guru menyelamatkanku…

_**Setelah itu…tanpa kusadari Sabtu telah tiba…**_

**~TBC~**

**Bagaimana date pertamamu dengan Akashi? Next chapter akan menjawabnyaa~**

**Review pliss? Yang kurang akan kuperbaiki .**

**Aku sudah berusaha update secepatnya nih. Heheh**

**Arigatou sudah membacaa!**


End file.
